When Two Worlds Collide
by bwitched83ukME132
Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family are visiting Arnor. On going story featuring all the main characters from b-witched83uk and ME132. will Arwen get out of the fire? Will Maranwe ever love Elladan?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all fanfiction.net people! ME132 and Bwitched83uk have come together as authors and are writing a fanfic together!! We hope you enjoy this story.  
  
All of the children (except for Eldarion) along with Calen, Ithiliwen and Astald belong to Bwitched83uk and Maranwe belongs to ME132, if you wish to use them in a story (we would be overjoyed because you like them so much) just email one of us and we will let you know  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When two worlds colide  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Aragorn propped himself up on to his elbow, in bed, to look at his wife. He smiled as he watched her in peaceful slumber. "Undomiel" he whispered. "Are you with me?" He chuckled gently as her beautiful nose twitched slightly.  
  
They had been in Arnor now for a week. They had come to visit Celebriel, who was staying with the Lord Halbarad. Celebriel and Calen would be wed on their return to Minas Tirith, but first the King and Queen must meet Calen's father, Calbon. With them had gone Faramir and Eowyn, who felt they needed a little time away from the busy city life and more time to be with their friends.   
  
"Arwen, come back to me." He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"But it is so nice here." Her eyes remained closed but her arms stretched out to her sides. Aragorn leaned over her and brought his face to rest just above hers.  
  
"Perhaps I can tempt you back." He lowered his mouth, softly, on to hers; sucking ever so tenderly on her lips. He grinned as she sighed contentedly.  
  
"I think perhaps you should do that again." Her lips formed a slight smile as her hands began to slide across his back.  
  
Aragorn kissed her again, this time longer and with more need. His bristled lips against her smooth ones created a sensuous feeling. Aragorn gazed down at Arwen with love as her eyes fluttered open. "There you are." He ran the back of his hand down her face and captured her mouth again. "Quel amrun"  
  
*Good morning*  
  
"Estel if you persist with your kisses then I fear we will never get breakfast."  
  
  
  
Aragorn roughly pulled her body against his, making an exciting shudder go down her body. "My only hunger is that for my wife." He pulled the covers over them as he began kissing her neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ithiliwen stopped and tightened the lacings at the back of her dress. Celebriel tied back her long dark hair in to a neat plait. The young women were both dressed in causal attire; full length, no sleeved, day dresses. Ithiliwen turned to wink at her husband, who was watching her near by with Calen.   
  
"Ready?" She asked Celebriel, picking up her sword.  
  
Celebriel unsheathed her weapon and grinned, "Always!" her Elven blade clanged against her sister-in-laws, as they continued their morning work out.   
  
Ithiliwen, having been raised as a shield maiden of Rohan, was quite handy with a sword. They moved, circling each other. Celebriel had trained with the rangers of the North for a season, and was equally capable in combat.   
  
"Move your legs." Eldarion shouted from where he sat, thinking he could help.  
  
"Shut up Eldarion, you are putting me off." Ithiliwen spun and tore a piece off Celebriel's dress, she now had a large rip across her chest. The two friends had been doing this ever since Eldarion and Ithiliwen were married, it was good for them to have another woman around, who was not afraid to fight and loved the art of war.  
  
Calen smiled as he watched his future wife, he turned his head to Eldarion, eyes still on the women. "Is it just me, or is this strangely-"  
  
"No, its not you. Watching Ithiliwen fight is extremely-"  
  
"Oh I know! It does make you think." Both the men smiled and nodded, taking in the vision before them.  
  
Calen watched Celebriel as she ducked a blow and struck Ithiliwen's arm. "Watching Celebriel, whilst in her training with the rangers, it would always get me worked up.  
  
Well it's no wonder I asked her to marry me. I tell you, I can not wait until our wedding night."  
  
Eldarion continued to smile and nod, before his face fell and he turned hardened eyes on Calen. "That's my little sister" he spoke nodding towards Celebriel. "My father hears you talking like that, he will throw you in the Anduin with boulders tied to your feet."  
  
Calen smiled nervously. "I meant I could not wait until our wedding. I can not wait until she is my wife, because I love her so much."  
  
Eldarion eyed him suspiciously. "Uh huh." He stood up and walked towards the dueling women, Celebriel's cloak in his arms. "I think that will probably do for today ladies." He placed the cloak around Celebriel's shoulders, protectively. "And I think you should change."  
  
Ithiliwen walked up to him, scowling and Celebriel tried to shake him off her.   
  
"Mani naa lle umien? Gwanno ereb nin! "  
  
*What are you doing? Leave me alone!*  
  
Eldarion shook his head. "Nothing, I just would not want you to tire yourself before the feast tonight."   
  
Celebriel turned to look at Calen as her brother started ushering her back towards the castle. "Manke naa lye autien?"  
  
*Where are we going?*  
  
Eldarion ignored his sister and instead treated his wife to a disarming smile. "I think I will escort my sister to her room."  
  
Ithiliwen shook her head and faced Calen. "Good luck marrying in to this family! You can spend a hundred years with them and you will never truly understand them."  
  
She walked of leaving a very frightened looking Calen by himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galadwen held on to Legolas' hand, giggling. He held back a branch, so that it would not hit her in the face and smiled at her lovingly. The broken tree branches snapped underneath them as they made their way through the forest.   
  
"Manke naa lye?" Galadwen's sharp eyes wondered about the trees.  
  
*Where are we?*  
  
Legolas stopped walking and looked up at the sun. He pointed to a waterfall, which had been hidden from view by a large mound of earth. "I told you it is a surprise. Now be a good girl and be patient, all this worrying is bad for the baby." He grinned wholly, knowing that she hated it when he patronized her.  
  
"Do not use the baby as an excuse to talk to me like that." She gently slapped his arm, as they reached the waterfall.  
  
On the grass, beside the crystal waters, was a blanket filled with fruit, bread and fresh spring water. Galadwen's heart leapt at her husband's romantic gesture. He sat down on the blanket and held out his arms for her to join him. She sat in between his legs and rested her head upon his chest. His hands flattened against her still flat stomach, and lovingly stroked the life growing inside. Not feeling comfortable, Galadwen lay down and broke a piece of bread in half. Legolas brought his head to rest near the baby and began to sing softly.  
  
"Man carel le?"   
  
*What are you doing?*  
  
Galadwen gazed down at him and wondered if life got any better then this.   
  
He looked, sideways, at her and smiled sheepishly. "I am singing to the baby, I heard that it may sooth him."  
  
"Lle amada."   
  
*You fool*   
  
She laughed as she wove her fingers through his silver hair. "The baby has not ears yet. And what makes you so sure that it will be a he?"  
  
Legolas sat upright, smiling. Instead of answering her he simply bit in to the bread she had handed him.  
  
"Legolas?" She frowned at him in suspicion. He continued to look at the floor, until she sat up and playfully punched him.  
  
"Alright alright." He held up his hands, laughing. "When I received your letter, telling me what had happened and that you wanted me to come to Minas Tirith-" He stopped and held out his hand for her to take.  
  
"Uma"   
  
*Yes*  
  
She prompted, stroking his hand.  
  
"Well we had been through so much, I was afraid of the future. What it would mean if I came to you and forsook my immortal life. When I received your letter, as you know, I was in Lothlorien visiting Lord Celeborn. He saw the fear in my eyes and took me to Galadriel's mirror. That is how I know that we are having a son."  
  
Galadwen stared at him open mouthed. "Why did you not tell me this earlier?"  
  
He stood up and walked to the edge of the water, closely followed by his wife.  
  
"I suppose that because when I looked in to that mirror, I saw everything I had ever wanted. I was afraid that if I voiced what I had seen, the picture might disappear."  
  
Galadwen smiled as she slid her arms around his waist. She gazed up at him and shook her head gently. "Not this time my love, we have had our share of heartache. Now it is our turn for happiness." His lips brushed hers, making her tingle all over. She smiled, coyly, up at him and ran her hands under his tunic and over his back. "So just how secluded is this place?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over looking Arnor, Maranwe sat on her horse, Asteria who pawed at the ground impatiently. "I know Asteria, I know." The half elf spoke to the horse. "We shall go down and see them. Just not yet, " her voice trailed off as she thought about why she had ridden to Arnor sooner then planned.  
  
Right after the royal couple's wedding anniversary, they had invited Maranwe to accompany them to visit their second oldest daughter in Arnor. Usually Maranwe would go any where with her closest friends, but she had declined; saying that a message had been sent from Rivendell to her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'm sorry Arwen, but I must turn down your invitation."  
  
Arwen looked at her friend questionably, "Why is that? You could use some time away from the pressures of the city."  
  
"Word has been sent from Imladris regarding my father's health. His illness had not come to an end, and your brothers want me to be there as soon as possible." She said softly, her eyes falling to the floor, "They do not know how much longer he will live."  
  
The Queen's eyes went soft, "Oh Maranwe, I am so sorry for Finrod's poor health. I will accompany you to Rivendell if you want me to."  
  
Maranwe's green eyes shot back up, "No!" she caught herself and spoke again, " I mean, no. Arwen you must go with Estel and the children to Arnor. You have to meet Calen's father do you not?" Arwen began to protest.   
  
"No." Maranwe spoke firmly, "I would not allow you to go." She stepped towards Arwen and embraced her, "I will be leaving at sunrise, I shouldn't be gone for more than two months."  
  
Arwen nodded, "Send love to my brothers and my blessings to your father."  
  
Maranwe nodded, "I will ride to Arnor on my way home." Smiling she waved and said, "I shall return."  
  
The Evenstar watched sadly as her friend walked around the corner. She had seemed different these past few months. It was hard to pick up, but even Aragorn had said that she seemed a little distant of late. She sighed as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Is Maranwe going to Imladris again?" She heard Aragorn ask her.  
  
She nodded, "It's the second time this year. She is tiring herself out from all the traveling, she made it back here only a few days before her name day." Arwen sighed, "I'm worried about her. Something isn't right."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "When she returns you should talk to her."  
  
"I will."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Maranwe sighed to herself again. What to do? She thought to herself. There were so many emotions running through her mind and heart it was overwhelming. Maybe seeing Arwen again would help her out. She took a deep breath, squeezed Asteria in the sides, and cantered down the hill into the city.  
  
Please review our story. x 


	2. chapter 2

Maranwe peered around the corner and looked into the dining hall where the royal family sat eating lunch. As she glanced around the table, she could not help but smile when she noticed that Galadwen and Legolas were not present. Galadwen had written to her while she was in Rivendell telling her about her pregnancy, and Maranwe could not be happier for them. Even when Galadwen was a little girl Maranwe had always noticed how she cared for the blonde elf and was overjoyed when she found that Legolas returned her love.  
  
Looking at the other children she had watched grow up she could not believe how fast they all grew up. Only two decades ago, Eldarion had been just learning to ride a horse and now he was married with a child! He looked so much like Aragorn, and would be just a good a king as he when the time came.  
  
She turned her gaze to Celebriel and smiled. Watching Celebriel become an adult made her feel like she was watching a younger version of herself sometimes. Climbing up a tree to save her when she was stuck and chasing her around for dinner had all been worth it to see her transform into such a beautiful young lady. Maranwe knew that her parents were sad when she left for Arnor, but she would be coming home soon and getting married there in Gondor.  
  
Moreover, while Celebriel was like a younger version of herself in personality, Luthien was identical to her mother's image. When she first laid eyes on Luthien when she was only a few moments old she had opened her eyes and Maranwe felt she was looking at Arwen. She truly walked in her likeness.  
  
Her eyes then turned to the youngest member of the royal family Silmai. She was only seven years old but she became much more mature then her other siblings. Perhaps that was because they were all so much older than she was. When she was back in Gondor her, Silmai had taken many walks through the gardens of the city, and Maranwe was looking forward to taking more when they returned.  
  
Sitting next to, Luthien was her fiancé Astald, who had been adopted into the royal family a number of years ago. Maranwe felt a special connection with him, knowing that the both of them were not part of the family by blood, but they were by heart. That's the way that Aragorn and Arwen were, if someone needed help or was close to them, they would never leave them behind.  
  
Maranwe sighed, knowing that she had left Arwen in the dark about her life in the past few months. She knew that she should tell her; after all, when they were younger in Imladris the two of them had stayed up all night just talking about their lives. Now Arwen still told her everything that was happening in her life, but Maranwe shared nothing with her.  
  
The guilt that had grown inside her, knowing that her closest friend had the right to know everything that was going on with her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She did not know how she would react. Pulling her riding gloves back on her hands Maranwe breathed deeply knowing the reason she had left Rivendell so soon was for her to clear her head, and more importantly to tell Arwen why she had been so distant lately.  
  
She took one more deep breath, and stepped around the corner, masking her guilt with a huge smile on her face. Even though she was distressed about her life, did not mean that she should be in front of the people she loved. She would tell Arwen tonight.  
  
"MARANWE!" Silmai, who spotted her first cried. The young half elf scrambled down from her mothers lap and jumped into her "aunts" arms, "You're back!" she cried happily, hugging her tightly.  
  
Maranwe smiled, she missed this. Embracing the little girl in return, she said, "And it's good to be back! How have you been Silmai?"  
  
She smiled, "Wonderful! I love Arnor and all of its people."  
  
"Well that's good, because you are going to be related to one of them soon." Maranwe turned her gaze to Calen and Celebriel, "Only a few more months." She said with a grin, putting Silmai back on the ground.  
  
The couple blushed and nodded shyly. Arwen then stood from her seat and embraced her friend, "You're back so soon! Is your father well?" Maranwe nodded, "Well then," she spoke happily, "I am so glad you are back earlier than expected, now you can stay here with us for a few weeks."  
  
Maranwe nodded and then spoke so only Arwen could hear, "We need to talk."  
  
Arwen nodded knowingly, "I was about to say the same thing." She then spoke in her normal voice, "Come join us for lunch. I'm sure that you are weary from your travels."  
  
Aragorn smiled in agreement from his seat at the table, "Welcome back Maranwe. How are the twins back in Imladris?"  
  
Maranwe blushed and then inwardly cursed herself for doing so, "Elladan and Elrohir and well Aragorn. Elrohir won't admit it but I believe he has been courting an elf maiden there in the city." She said.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "Really? I never would have thought of it from him, courting and all. Elladan was always the more romantic sort, how is his love life?"  
  
Maranwe played with her hands nervously, "He is well, I am not sure if there is any elf lady with him at this time though."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Well sit and tell us of your journey there."  
  
Arwen guided Maranwe to her seat and smiled at her again, "I'm glad you're back mellon nin." She spoke quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eldarion, after having escorted his sister back to her room, was lying down on the bed. He closed his eyes and shook his head at how changed everything was. He was married with a child, Galadwen, also married and a baby on the way and Celebriel and Luthien both to be wed this autumn.  
  
He smiled as he thought of his childhood, the memory of himself and Galadwen hiding in the serving quarters, so they would not have to take baths. He chuckled to himself and decided he was going to spend more time with his closest sister. They had been best friends their whole lives, they should make more time for one another.  
  
"What are you doing?" A familiar voice made him smile and sit up. His sister Silmai and his daughter Isilai were standing in the doorway, holding hands.  
  
"I was thinking. Where have you two been?" He lifted Isilai on to the bed and held out his hand for Silmai.  
  
"We have been walking in the gardens with Ithiliwen, she picked flowers with us." Silmai scratched her dark head and gazed at her big brother in confusion. "Eldarion, what does nuisance mean?"  
  
Eldarion laughed and stood up. "It means trouble, a bother. Why where did you hear that?"  
  
The 7 year old girl's, usually pretty, face was now set in a frown. "Ithiliwen said I was one."  
  
Eldarion laughed even harder and picked the little girl up. "Everything is changing, all except for you little star." He twirled her round before standing her on the bed.  
  
His daughter's eyes lit up and she held out her hands. "My turn Ada. My turn."  
  
He picked Isilai up and held her close as he spun. Her little blond curls, so like her mothers, mixed with his dark locks, like day and night in perfect harmony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Astald winced in pain as Luthien propped a pillow under his broken leg. Luthien looked down at him sympathetically. "I am sorry, I am being as gentle as I can." She sat beside him on the bed and held his hand in hers.  
  
"It is my own fault, if I hadn't of been so keen to prove myself, with the sword, to your father, this would not have happened." Astald's eyes fell to the floor, making Luthien hurt with pity.  
  
"Why do you do that? He is your father too, he loves you as if you were his own." She stroked his cheek and he turned his face away from her.  
  
"I owe your father, I mean, Ada everything. He saved me in every possible way. I know he loves me as a son, and I am extremely grateful for everything he has given me!" he then paused and said, " Oh I do not expect you to understand." He pushed himself up against the pillows, using the strength in his arms.  
  
Luthien looked hurt. "If you can not tell me then you can not tell anyone."  
  
Astald smiled warmly at the lovely young woman before him. "No matter how a part of this family I am made to feel, I never truly will be, not by blood. I know it is stupid but a part of me still feels that I have to be perfect in order for him to love me. That if I make a mistake or do something wrong then-- I feel like no matter what I can not give him an excuse to not want me as his son anymore." He looked away sheepishly, knowing how ridicules he sounded.  
  
Luthien brought his hand up to her mouth; she kissed and stroked him in an attempt to comfort him. "I do not think it is stupid. I think that when you finally found a family to love you, you began to get frightened of loosing them and people do and say rash things when they are frightened. You are a part of this family Astald." She smiled warmly and paused before saying, "Astald, Ada himself named you, he was overjoyed to have another son. Celebriel even got a little jealous at all the attention he gave you." They both laughed and locked eyes.  
  
"You may not have been born in to our family but that just makes you even more special because we chose you. You are not of our family by blood but you are by heart." Luthien's words reached him and he looked upon her with all the love he had ever known.  
  
"I suppose because I never knew my real father, I had all of these expectations and wishes about what he would be like. As a child, I would picture him, coming for me. When Ada found me in that cave it was like the man in my thoughts was nothing compared to him. I wanted to be just like him, so brave and strong. I was so frightened that he would stop wanting me, just like my real mother did, and send me away from you all."  
  
Luthien truly felt for her betrothed, never could she imagine the pain of not being loved. Well he need never worry about that ever again, because she would never stop loving and needing him. She moved closer to him and stroked her fingers over his hand. "Do you remember the night we met?"  
  
He smiled affectionately. "Vaguely, I remember drifting in and out of fevered dreams. I remember the pain, the fear and the demons in my head, and then a song, like angels sighing with pleasure. The song soothed all of the aching, like a river flowing over a burning bush. When I opened my eyes your face was the first thing I saw, tears in your eyes, tears for me. No one had ever cried for me before, I knew I loved you even then."  
  
Luthien found it hard to speak for his words had pierced her heart, more sharply then any weapon could. "Sing to me again. Sing me in to slumber just as you did that night." His eyes were on hers and she felt him cares her very soul. She smiled and began to sing, whilst stroking his hand, as she had done the night they met.  
  
TBC  
  
Wasn't that cute?? There will be more soon.lots of a/a we promise!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:- Sadie and Kayleigh do not own the lord of the rings, but just imagine what the movie would be like if we did? However, we do own all the children (except Eldarion) and Maranwe so we feel a little important.  
  
Big thank yous to all of our reviewers, unfortunatly we do not have time to thank you all individually, so....  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
Chapter3  
  
"I could use a little fresh air." Aragorn said after their dinner had ended. As he stood he unnoticeably stroked his hand over his wife's pointed ear, beckoning her to join him, "I will be in the gardens should anyone need me."  
  
Arwen shivered at his simple yet loving gesture and smiled. Glancing to Maranwe beside her, she felt herself blush when Maranwe rolled her eyes, smiling, obviously being the only one who saw.  
  
A few minutes after Aragorn left the room Arwen excused herself and walked quickly to the gardens where she spotted her husband bent over, looking at the ground. She raised an eyebrow questionably, wondering what he could possibly be looking at. A sly smile played at her lips as she carefully snuck up behind her unaware husband. Once right behind him she pulled back her hand and gently smacked it across his backside.  
  
Aragorn shot up from his squatting position, baffled by what just happened. Turning around he saw his wife standing behind him with her hand clapped to her face to conceal her laughter. He eyed her amusingly and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Is that how you are going to greet me from now on?"  
  
A mischievous light sparkled in Arwen's eyes, "If you are bent over like that, yes." Aragorn grinned and brushed a piece of her hair back behind her delicately pointed ears that he loved so much. "What were you looking at anyway?" she asked him.  
  
"Horse tracks." Aragorn stated. "It has been so many years since I left my life as a ranger, I do not want my skills to get rusty."  
  
Arwen smiled at the smart move that her husband had made. You never could know when he might need those skills again, especially with Galadwen's history of getting lost all the time. But she had Legolas to watch over her now.  
  
"Have Galadwen and Legolas returned from their outing yet?" Aragorn asked her, speaking her thoughts.  
  
Arwen shook her head, "No they haven't." when she saw Aragorn frown she reached up and brushed her hand over his stubbled cheek, "Patience my love. They have only recently been wed. Let them have their time together." Seeing the grimace remain on his features, she tilted up her face and pressed a gentle kiss to his scowling lips, "Do you remember when we were newlyweds?" she asked sweetly.  
  
A smile melted onto Aragorn's face, remembering the fond times. "Yes," he spoke with a sigh, "I remember a particular time, where you visited me in the bath; dumping a bucket of rather cold water on my head." He reached his hand down to her waist and poked her, tickling her slight figure.  
  
Arwen giggled and batted his hands away. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pressing her body against his. "Well it was only repaying the fact that when you carried me across the threshold, you hit my head against the doorway." She spoke, an amused sparkle shining in her eyes.   
  
Aragorn smiled and tilted his head so he could press a kiss to her temple, "I still feel guilty about that," he said. He squeezed her waist and said, "Forgive me, I must learn how to properly carry my wife." Without warning, he bent down and scooped Arwen up in his arms. She let out a squeal of surprise but then laughed lightly as he spun her around.  
  
When he slowly brought them to a halt Arwen felt herself sober as she looked dreamily into his eyes. The love and adoration she saw within the blue made her heart melt. "I love you." She whispered softly.  
  
Aragorn smiled and pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you too melamin." He tilted his head and captured her lips in a long drowning kiss.  
  
A few moments later, they were broken apart by the sudden laughter coming around the garden wall. Pulling apart quickly, Aragorn and Arwen realized that Galadwen and Legolas, returning from their rather long picnic, were witnessing them.  
  
"Mother-oh!" Galadwen cried when she saw her parents. She felt her cheeks flush. She heard Legolas stifle a laugh beside her as he squeezed her hand.  
  
Aragorn gently put Arwen back down on the ground and faced his eldest daughter, "How was your outing?"  
  
Galadwen smiled, completely used to seeing her parent's open display of afection. "Oh we had the the most wonderful day, extreamly enjoyable." She said, thankful that the dark hid the sparkle in her eyes, remembering their activities from before. Legolas smiled as he looked at Aragorn, his smile soon left though as he noticed the slight glare he was now receiving. Aragorn adored Legolas and vice versa, yet he was still not yet comfortable thinking of his eldest daughter and his eldest friend in that way.  
  
Arwen turned to smile to her daughter, "Well I am glad you have had fun. But while you were out we had a visitor."  
  
Legolas stared at Arwen, "Who?"  
  
"Maranwe came back today, during lunch."  
  
Galadwen's eyes lit up, "Really? She's back?" she had always been close to her aunt like figure in her childhood, but now that she was older, having an adult relationship with Maranwe had been wonderful.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "She's in the stables now if you want to go see her."   
  
His daughter nodded and turned to Legolas, "Are you going to come?"  
  
Legolas shook his head; "I'll let you have your time with her. Tell her welcome back and that I'll see her in the morning." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned to go inside, "I'll see you in a little while love."  
  
Galadwen smiled sweetly and waved a temporary farewell. Spinning to face her parents she said, "Well I am going to go bid welcome to Maranwe. I will see you all later tonight." She stepped forward and hugged her mother and father, and then made her way towards the stables.  
  
As Aragorn watched his daughter disappear into the night he felt Arwen press herself up against him once more, "So where were we?" she asked quietly, a sweet smile playing on her lips.  
  
Aragorn bent down and rubbed his nose against hers, smiling when she blushed. "Right here." He spoke before dipping his head to hers for an intimate kiss.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and turned to walk back to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eldarion!" Legolas found his friend, and brother in law, smoking a pipe in the courtyard. Eldarion stayed sat on the bench, in all his comfort.  
  
"Legolas, how was you lunch?" He looked up at the darkening sky and raised a questioning eyebrow at how long it had taken them to eat the damn thing.  
  
Legolas smiled, slightly embarrassed, and rested his foot on the bench, bringing his arms down to rest upon his thigh.  
  
"I am sorry we missed diner, I hear Maranwe arrived."  
  
"Mm she did" Eldarion nodded through his sweet smelling smoke. "Didn't seam quite her usual life-of-the-party self."  
  
Legolas nodded, knowing full well what was wrong with her. When he had first received the letter from Rivendell he had thought it to be a joke, then upon re-reading it, he had noticed how many times Maranwe's name had been mentioned. So he finally did it then.  
  
"I am sure it is nothing to worry on." He looked up to the castle, and saw a candle lighting up a single room, Astald's room. He had not been able to join in much since arriving in Arnor, after having broken his leg on the second day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Astald lay sleeping in his bed, a sheen of sweat coating his skin. He tossed and turned in fevered dreams, a look of terror on his handsome face from what he was now seeing.  
  
The dream was sketchy, hard to make out.   
  
An ice cold slab of stone. A tomb of some sort. Fire dancing like ladies of the night, licking at her skin. A pale hand clenching in pain. A dark veil hiding her face. A scream in the night. Dark hair catching alight. Deep blue eyes, mirroring her fear. A pendent! Astald knew that pendent, it was the same one that Aragorn wore, but this was not Aragorn.  
  
Astald sat up in bed, cringing from the pain in his head, out doing the pain in his leg.   
  
"Arwen!"  
  
He looked around him, realising it was just a dream. He sank back down to the pillows and closed his eyes, still able to see the fire. It was just a dream….wasn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maranwe reached over the stool and picked up the currycomb to clean the black coat of her horse Asteria. Thoughts were streaming through her head as she brushed the back of the mare. She wanted to tell Arwen so badly. Keeping something like this from her was driving her up the wall. The only thing keeping her from telling Arwen every little detail was the fact that she was scared.   
  
She had not been truly scared for a very long time. The though that telling Arwen might ruin their friendship that they have had for near 2,000 years was the only thing holding her back. She played with the riding gloves she had been wearing all day as a nervous action.   
  
Maranwe found herself broken from her thoughts as a voice from behind her spoke, "You do not need the power of the elves to know that your mind and body are stressed."  
  
She whipped around to see Galadwen standing behind her with a concerned and apprehensive look on her face. Before Maranwe could speak another word, Galadwen rushed forward and took her in an embrace.  
  
"I am so happy that you are back Maranwe, you must believe me when I say this. However, I could sense that everyone is worried about you. Will you not let me hear your troubles, as you once did mine?" She pulled back and held Maranwe by the shoulders, "What is wrong?"  
  
Maranwe's mind began to swirl with thoughts. Should she tell Galadwen? Would she know what to do about Arwen? She felt her vision blur as tears filled her eyes. Why were their tears? She was not sad. She was only confused. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" she cried out, completely shocking Galadwen.   
  
Galadwen saw the tears well in her green eyes, "Maranwe," she spoke gently, "What is it? Just tell me, it can not be so bad." When she received no reply she spoke once more, "Maranwe you have always been there for me when I needed someone to speak to. Please, let me help you."  
  
"I can't-" she managed to get out.  
  
"Maranwe-" Galadwen started.  
  
Maranwe began to shake her head, "I can't!" there was no way, telling her would only make it worse. She had to use every ounce of strength she ever had to keep from screaming it right then and there.  
  
"I can see the fear in your eyes, Galadriel was my great grandmother, you can not keep anything from me." She smiled, cheekily, and winked, hoping to lift some of the tension.  
  
When Maranwe would still not speak, Galadwen stroked her hand up her arm, trying to relax her a little.  
  
"I can sense that you want to tell someone Maranwe. Its right at the tip of your tongue. Just come out and say it. It can not possibly be as bad as some of the secrets I have shared with you." Galadwen encouraged, "No one is going to be upset, whatever it is." The eldest daughter of Aragorn and Arwen finally made eye contact with the distressed half elf.   
  
Maranwe was shocked to see that through her teared vision that Galadwen too had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Galadwen, I have been such a fool." Maranwe wiped at her eye with her ridding glove. "I have always been so strong, nothing and no one ever got to me, but now-"  
  
Maranwe began pacing up and down, making Galadwen extremely nervous.  
  
"And of all the people! Who would have ever guessed that he would be my undoing. He was always chasing after some young Elf maiden, only ever spoke to me to ask me to get out of his way!"  
  
Galadwen's face suddenly broke in to a frown as she began to form an idea in her mind. She walked over to Maranwe and forced her to stand still. "Maranwe, who exactly are you talking about? Who has been your undoing?"  
  
Maranwe looked, sheepishly, in to her friend's eyes and sighed through utter hopelessness. "Elladan."  
  
Galadwen's mouth dropped open, before she brought her hand up to cover her smile.  
  
"It is not funny Galadwen." Maranwe scowled at her, annoyed that she found this so funny.  
  
Galadwen, desperately trying to compose herself, nodded in agreement. "You are right, I am sorry. Maranwe what exactly has happened? Have you developed feelings for my roguish uncle?"  
  
Maranwe shook her head "no." She then thought about it for a moment. "Oh I do not know. I never thought of him in that way, not until he confessed his feelings to me at a ball in Imladris. For weeks afterwards I was angry at him, for I believed him to be joking, playing with me as he did all those others."  
  
Galadwen smiled warmly and shook her head in disbelief. "Well well, of all the people to finally tame my wayward uncle." She laughed and held Maranwe's hand.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
The question threw Maranwe and totally took her by surprise. "I do not know, how would I know?"  
  
Galadwen giggled. "Well I think you just know."  
  
Maranwe slowly shook her head, before turning it in to a nod, then finally she shrugged her shoulders and sank down on to the stool beside her horse.  
  
Well, well! Looks like some more fluff will be ariving in Arnor pretty soon.  
  
If you like this story why not go and read our seperate stories go to www.fanfiction.net/~bwitched83uk or www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=352639  
  
xxx 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Galadwen left Maranwe to think things over in peace, and to go and find her handsome husband. She smile as she walked towards the castle, not sure where he would be. Her mind was still reeling from Maranwe's confession, never in a million years had Galadwen seen that coming. She desperately hoped that Elladan wasn't playing games here, Maranwe meant a lot to her and her family.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?"  
  
Galadwen turned, as she reached the courtyard, to find Legolas standing beside the water fountain. Her smile, instantly, widened as she walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist, burying her head in his neck.  
  
"I have been with Maranwe in the stables, please do not ask me what we were talking about, for Maranwe told me in confidence and I would hate to break that." Her fingertips slid over the tip of his ear, causing his eyes to close and his mouth to break out in a smile. He, in turn, held her closer, nuzzling his mouth in to her dark hair.  
  
"So Elladan's admission has left her confused." He raised his eyebrows as Galadwen moved to look at him, a confused expression etched on her lovely face.  
  
He laughed slightly and placed his hand under her chin. "Yes, I already knew."  
  
"But how?" She crossed her arms over her chest, the important feeling of being the only one to know, now well and truly gone.  
  
"Elladan wrote me, he confessed his feelings for Maranwe. When she showed up here in that state I assumed he had declared his love to her."  
  
Galadwen frowned and went to sit on the cold stone, around the fountain. Legolas laughed and followed her. "You are upset with me!" He said in disbelief.  
  
"Legolas I am your wife and you kept something from me." She would not face him, but instead danced her hand through the icy water.  
  
"It was not my secret to tell, and besides you would not have told me about Maranwe, you said yourself not to ask you!" He stood in front of her and placed his hand under her chin, once more, he tilted her chin to look him in the eyes. She held her scowl a while before she saw him wink, slightly. Slowly, and despite herself, her face lightened and she broke in to a smile. It infuriated her when he did that, making it impossible for her to stay mad at him.  
  
"I hate you." She stood up and pushed him gently, making him laugh even more.  
  
"You love me." He grabbed her round the waist and placed a single kiss on the tip of her ear. Galadwen turned back to dip her hand in the fountain, flicking water in to his face. She giggled hard as she moved away from him, certain he was about to retaliate.  
  
"Tens seconds head start." He warned her, smiling like a fool in love. Galadwen picked up her skirts and began to run, giggling like a small child.  
  
"Ten!" He ran after her at full speed, catching up with her in no time at all. He grabbed her, gently, and turned her in to his arms, resting his fore head against hers. His mouth came down softly, molding with her own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maranwe sat on the wooden stool in the stable, holding her face in her hands. She had told Galadwen, and she was wondering whether or not she should have. Yes, she had given her advice on what to do now. However, what if she spoke to someone? Maranwe shook her head furiously, no Galadwen was a good friend; she would not tell anyone of what she had spoken.  
  
"And of all the people! Who would have ever guessed that he would be my undoing."  
  
Her words from earlier still rang in her mind. 'Elladan,' she thought. She did not know what to think of what he had said only two weeks ago in Imladris.  
  
She had been taking care of her ill father for weeks, but she had finally been pulled from his side and convinced by her former handmaid to release some of her stress at the ball that night, celebrating Elladan and Elrohir's return from Lothlorien.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Maranwe, how wonderful it is to see you again." Elladan spoke, taking her hand and bringing it to her lips.  
  
She felt herself blush at this; he had never done this before; but she brushed it off and spoke. "The same to you Elladan, I trust things are well in Lothlorien?"  
  
He nodded, "I must admit it was hard going there without seeing our grandmother, but Celeborn is handling it all very well." He glanced around the hall for a moment before speaking again; "I have to say Maranwe, that it is still awfully strange having you here without my sister, even though you've come here yourself plenty of times."  
  
Maranwe nodded, "No I agree. It is still hard to leave Arwen, Estel and the children, I wish they could have come." She paused for a moment before saying, "Arwen is very worried about my father."  
  
Elladan's eyes were full of concern, "Finrod is doing much better Maranwe, he'll be his old self soon, and you know that." she nodded again. There was a brief silence before Elladan spoke once more. More cautiously then he had only a moment before, "Is there another reason that you came to Imladris?"  
  
She looked up into his blue eyes, confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
The tall elf took a deep breath, "I mean that, are you not also glad to see me again as well?"  
  
He was acting odd, and Maranwe knew this, "Of course I am Elladan, I said that only a few moments ago. You are not acting yourself, what is wrong?" What was wrong with her as well, she wondered, for she had never felt her heart pounding in her chest like this? She could hear her unsteady breathing as he stared deeply at her with his crystal blue eyes.  
  
He did not respond. He simply took her hand and pulled her around the corner of the building where they stood. Before Maranwe could object he pressed his lips firmly to her own in a passion stirred kiss.  
  
Maranwe pushed him away shocked, "Elladan!" she cried, her face turning a deep shade of red, "Are you mad?"  
  
"Yes." Elladan said simply, "Madly in love with you, and I have been for years Maranwe, have you not seen it?"  
  
This was a joke, Maranwe thought to herself. He was pulling another one of his pranks, as he had always done to her. Elrohir was probably in the bushes now laughing at the sight of them. "No I haven't." she managed to get out, through her ragged pants of anger, "What I have seen is you flirting with other elf maidens, and leaving them just as they begin to fall in love with you." She turned away from him and faced the stonewall behind her.  
  
Elladan placed his hand at her waist, and Maranwe was shocked to find that she could not make herself shake him off. "Maranwe," he spoke gently, "those other maidens, are-"  
  
"What?" she said, "Beautiful? Elegant? Graceful? Everything I am not." She replied with haste.  
  
"But you are beautiful Maranwe, and elegant and graceful. But that is not the reason my heart has chosen you."  
  
Maranwe felt tears welling up her eyes. It was a game, she told herself. Elladan knows how to play with words to make you think he truly cares. But if she knew it was a game, why did it hurt so much?  
  
"Then what is Elladan?" she said, turning sharply to face him, "Just because I am no longer around the entire time does not make me an easier target to tease."  
  
"Maranwe, I came back from Lothlorien early because I heard you were here. I knew that now was the time to tell you how I truly felt about you. That I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that I -"  
  
She walked off before she heard anymore. There was no way that he would even say those three words to her as a joke, they were too powerful for that.  
  
After his confession, she had avoided Elladan at all costs, every time she saw him she faced in another direction. She was a trained and able-bodied shield maiden of Gondor. She was not going to let herself fall prey to his cruel games. Her father was on the mend soon after that and she was to take her leave from Imladris and begin heading to where Arwen was in the north.  
  
She was in the stables mounting up Asteria when he cornered her against the stable wall, "I am not going to let you leave without speaking to you again Maranwe." He spoke, his blue eyes looking into her very being.  
  
She scowled and took a deep breath, "What do you want?" she asked crossly.  
  
"I want nothing from you, except for you to think about what I told you that night at the ball." He reached his hand over and took her own. Bringing it up to his lips, he pressed a kiss to it and slipped something onto her finger. "The ring belonged to my mother, she gave it to me to give to you before she sailed to the Undying Lands. It's not an engagement ring, I know you don't want that." he said, "However it is a proposal, I want you to know that my heart cares for you Maranwe, more than you know. But I can let you know that I am pulling no prank on you. This is real." He said, lifting her hand to show her the silver ring he slipped on it. "And so is this." Just like he had before he dipped his head and kissed her quickly before he got a knee to his stomach.  
  
Maranwe shot him an angry look and mounted Asteria without a word, "Don't do that again Elladan."  
  
He gave her a cocky grin and his eyes sparkled, "I am in love, I can't control my actions."  
  
She shook her head and kicked Asteria in the sides and took off at a hard run to the north. She could hear Elladan yelling after her, "You know you enjoyed that Maranwe! Do not lie to yourself!" but she pushed all thoughts of it to the back of her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Calen rolled his eyes, certain that his marriage to Celebriel was going to be a tempestuous one, and then some. She had a temper on her, and a tendency to storm ahead and take control without thinking it through. As he watched her inform his father why Elven blades were better then that of men, he cringed, knowing his father would not like a lady to speak of weapons, let alone so aggressively.  
  
"They are both stronger and lighter, so they are much easier to wield."  
  
He kept his face set in a deep frown, this was a Princess of Gondor, lady of this realm?  
  
"You wield a sword often do you?" Calbon raised his eyebrows, sitting forward in his armchair. Celebriel, who was most comfortable sitting on the floor, leaned forward.  
  
"Well I did train with the rangers, as you know, and my father taught us all when we were growing up. My brother's wife, she was a shield maiden of Rohan, daughter of the King, she and I spare from time to time, you know to stop from getting rusty." She paused only to take a breath before continuing.  
  
"Then of course there is my mother, who is an Elf, as I'm sure you noticed when you met her. Her father, Elrond of Rivendell had a beautiful collection of weapons, when he past to the grey havens, my uncles Elladan and Elrohir took over and became the lords of Rivendell. They gave me my sword on my fifteenth birthday." She pulled out the exquisite blade and showed it to Calbon. He leant forward to admire it, before returning his sharp gaze to Celebriel. "You carry it with you everywhere?"  
  
Celebriel laughed. "Oh Calbon, when you are a part of this family, you never know when you will need it."  
  
Calen cringed, had she really just called him by his first name. He stood up quickly and held out his hand, to help her up. "Well father it was a joy as always, but we really must be going, I think we are probably expected.  
  
"So soon? I feel as though we just got here." She turned to Calbon, who was now also standing, and extended her hand. "Doesn't time fly when you are having fun."  
  
Calbon took her hand and kissed it politely. "Yes, until next time." He bowed slightly, feeling exhausted, and walked his son and his betrothed to the door. Well it would certainly be interesting having her as part of the family.  
  
TBC!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Aragorn watched his son sit in quiet contemplation, his chin rested on his hand, his brow furrowed. In the small, temporary study, Aragorn, Eldarion, Legolas, Astald, Calen, Faramir and Halbarad sat round the table, discussing a matter great importance. Hunting.  
  
They had been trying to plan this trip since their arrival, a few days away from the women is what they needed, a good old-fashioned male bonding trip.  
  
"Eldarion?" Aragorn prompted his son to answer his earlier question, feeling sorry for him for needing his wife's permission.  
  
"I will just say to her 'Ithiliwen, I am a man, and I will go as I please.' count me in."  
  
Aragorn cringed at his son's way of handling the situation, he feared for his Kingdom, once he as gone. "Eldarion, she is a woman, she must be sweetened, told how it will kill you to be apart from her for days, but you feel you owe it to your father to spend time with him." Aragorn stood from the table, shaking his head; did his son have no idea about how to handle women?  
  
Faramir smiled at Eldarion knowing, exactly, the feisty temper of the women of Rohan. Eowyn and Ithiliwen were from the same family and both alike in spirit. "Take it from a man that has many more years experience, make her think it is her idea for you to go, act as though you don not really want to."  
  
Aragorn nodded, placing a hand on Faramir's shoulder. "So that is settled then, we set of the day after tomorrow." Aragorn looked over at Legolas, who had not looked up from his hands, resting on the desk, once.  
  
"Legolas, we are all agreed?"  
  
Legolas looked up sheepishly. "Perhaps I will miss this one out, it is not really a good time."  
  
Aragorn couldn't understand it, what was wrong with his friends? Were they all so under their wives control? Well not he, he was the King of Gondor and if need be he would order them to accompany him hunting.  
  
"Its just that Galadwen is with child, and I do not wish to leave her, what if something went wrong?"  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed on his old friend. "Legolas, she is well cared for here, she is safe with Arwen, and besides do you really think you will have anytime to hunt after my grandson is born?" Even at saying it aloud, both men's hearts swelled with pride.  
  
A look was shared between the two old friends, and the decision was made, they would go hunting the day after tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Astald sat at his window, his leg feeling a lot better, waiting for Luthien to speak. Luthien, who was sitting on his bed, sat quietly, not sure what to say. He had told her about his dream, about seeing Arwen surrounded by fire, and was now waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Astald you have not had a dream of foresight now for years, not since you have been with us. I do not think that after all this time you would suddenly start having them again. Sometimes people just have bad dreams, they do not mean anything, your leg was in pain and Naneth had given you a herbal drink to ease the pain, who knows what effect that had on you. I really would not think on it anymore." She stood up and walked over to his chair. She knelt before him and kissed his cheek, making him smile for the first time that day.  
  
"You need to get out of this room. Your leg is healing nicely, perhaps we can sit you out in the courtyard."  
  
He loved her so much, she was the most innocent, beautiful creature he had ever know, he knew he loved her the night they had met, when she sang away his pain.  
  
"Luthien, I will be a good husband, I promise you that."  
  
She smiled warmly and giggled. "You will not be a good husband, you will be a great one." She leant forward and pressed her soft mouth against his. The doubt still niggled the back of his mind, but he pushed it away, enjoying the closeness with his betrothed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen smiled as she watched Aragorn and Faramir look over some large maps. Aragorn, obviously having spent a lot of time in Arnor, knew exactly where everywhere was and really did not need this right now. Faramir, however, was stressing the importance of being prepared. Aragorn turned to give his wife an, exhausted, look, making her laugh and feel sorry for him.  
  
"Arwen, are you hungry? I have brought some food" Eowyn walked up to her friend and set down a plate of bread. She looked proud as she presented the plate to Arwen, her golden hair catching in the wind. Arwen smiled as Eowyn came before her, she had enjoyed the food here so far, the lord's cook was most wonderful at baking.  
  
Arwen picked up a small piece of the bread and looked over Eowyn's shoulder at her husband and Faramir, who having heard the word "food" had dropped what they were doing, and were know walking back to the women. They stopped dead, however, when Eowyn said. "I made them myself."  
  
Arwen noticed the men stop and she looked at them confused. Simultaneously, both men started shaking their heads, eyes wide in fear, trying to warn Arwen not to eat it. She rolled her eyes, assuming they were playing and bit in to the hard bread. Aragorn looked at his wife as if she was about to die, remembering the horror of tasting that woman's cooking all those years ago. Faramir watched Arwen and silently thanked his position in Gondor, and his ability to have a permanent cook live with them.  
  
Eowyn watched Arwen in anticipation, waiting for her to swallow and speak. At first Arwen thought that her tooth may break off, then as she began to chew her jaw started to ache, what was this thing made off? When, finally, she swallowed, she chocked quite violently. Aragorn ran to her side and started rubbing her back, whispering. "I tried to warn you."  
  
Eowyn looked extremely worried and hurt, so when Arwen finished coughing she smiled at the white lady. "Mmm, that was delicious Eowyn. Thank you."  
  
Eowyn broke out in to a huge smile and walked over to her husband. "Faramir? I know that it is your favorite."  
  
He smiled and scooped her in to his arms, hoping to distract her from her attempts to poison him.  
  
"Faramir!" She laughed smacking him on the arm. He took the plate from her and went to put it back down on the table. "I need to work up an appetite first, let us go for a walk."  
  
He settled down the plate and in a low voice, that only the King and Queen could hear, said "Even the dogs will not eat it, we have to hide it at home."  
  
Aragorn and Arwen smiled, trying to hide their laughs, at the couple as they left them. Aragorn turned to Arwen and gently ran the back of his hand down her side. "It is nearly time to eat."  
  
She caught the mischievous gleam in his eye, but wasn't sure what it meant.  
  
"I think perhaps we should work up an appetite also." He treated her to a boyish grin, making her melt, and took her hand in his. They held one another's eyes as he led her back up to their chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night the royal family and their friends, sat with Halbarad, Calen and his father for dinner in the great hall. Luthien was trying to keep Astald's foot up in a chair, Eowyn was questioning Faramir about why he had never eaten the rolls she had made and Silmai and her only niece were arguing over the last piece of cornbread.  
  
Maranwe looked around the table and smiled. She had missed the loud dinners and hearty meals when she was in Imladris. After the whole situation, there she was already feeling better just being here with her friends. Turning to her left to look at Arwen, they quickly arranged to speak after dinner. Maranwe had told herself that she was not going to free any guilt by not saying anything to Arwen. She had to tell her that Elladan was "in love" with her.  
  
The chatter and friendly banter in the hall quickly stopped as someone stepped through the door. Maranwe felt her stomach drop and all her breath leave her as she saw who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Elladan-" she murmured. Maybe Arwen was going to find out sooner than she believed.  
  
Galadwen quickly darted her eyes to Maranwe, to Elladan and then to her husband pleading silently but desperately to do something. She knew that Maranwe was not ready to tell Arwen yet, let alone the entire royal family and friends.  
  
"Elladan, how wonderful to see you!" Arwen spoke happily, standing from her seat to rush into her elder brothers arms. Pulling back to look him in the eye she spoke, "It has been far too long."  
  
The tall brown haired elf smiled at his sister, "It has, Elrohir and I have missed you very much. Imladris is not the same without you."  
  
Arwen looked up at him questionably, "Did Elrohir come with you?"  
  
He shook his head and looked over Arwen's shoulder to a very red Maranwe, "I have come to-"  
  
"Help me with some matters in Ithilien!" Legolas spoke quickly. Rushing forward quickly to stop Elladan from saying too much he said, "I wrote to Elladan some time ago for his expert advice to help me reconstruct the blueprints for the run-down parts of the city." Elladan gave his blonde- haired friend a questioning look that was rewarded with a swift elbow to the side, unknown to the rest of the company.  
  
Elladan nodded naively, wondering what in the world was going on. But he did not want to take his chances with this blonde elf. "Unfortunately Elrohir was not able to come. He was tided up in other matters."  
  
From his sitting spot at the table Aragorn noticed the odd behavior of his foster-brother and his life-long friend, now son-in-law. Something was not right. Glancing over to his left he saw that Maranwe was also not her usual self, her normally healthy colored shin was now bright red, whether it was from fury or embarrassment he did not know. He would have to talk to those three later.  
  
Legolas quickly excused Elladan and himself to go to the library to "work on the blueprints". As soon as they were threw the heavy doors Legolas grabbed Elladan by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall, "What do you think you are doing here?" he asked harshly.  
  
Elladan eyed his friend nervously, "Legolas, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"Maranwe left Imladris for a reason. To think things through! You are not improving her situation anymore by showing up here to try and woe her again!"  
  
"But what was with the huge blueprints issue in the dining hall?" Elladan asked, bewildered by Legolas's odd behavior.  
  
"She hasn't told anyone yet you thick headed warg! The only ones that know about your confession to her are you, Maranwe, Galadwen and myself." His frustration was beginning to get the better of him, "Why are you here?" he asked again, loosening his hold on the twin.  
  
"Maranwe left without believing my love was true, I followed her to try and prove that to her. That is all I swear!" Elladan took a deep breath before speaking again. "Legolas, you believe that this is not all a joke right? I love her." He spoke quietly.  
  
Legolas nodded, "I know you do. But its all too fast for Maranwe, she doesn't know what to believe. She is too afraid that Arwen will be upset, she has not told her yet and I don't know if she means to. "  
  
"Legolas," Elladan spoke, seeing that he was doubtful in some ways, "I do love Maranwe. And I came here to prove that to her. I even wrote poetry!" he said with a laugh.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, "You didn't steal Elrohir's? Or make him write it for you?"  
  
"No! In addition, it is terrible! I cannot write it to save my life! But Legolas, " he spoke, placing his hand on his shoulder, "That's' how much I care about her, that I will read her my stupid poem and feel like a complete idiot! As long as it puts a smile on her face."  
  
Legolas smiled and Elladan's thoughtful words. Perhaps there was some hope for those two after all. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Galadwen held her husband's hand tightly, she hated to deceive Maranwe but she saw no other way to get her to talk to Elladan. They had managed to talk they're old friend in to joining them for a walk in the forest, something Maranwe jumped at, anything to get away from Arwen's suspicious stare. Maranwe smiled for the first time since Elladan's arrival, it was good to get away from the others and be with her two friends.  
  
"Manke naa lye autien?" She eyed them both in turn.  
  
*Where are we going?*  
  
Galadwen panicked that Maranwe might be on to them and tightened her grip on Legolas, making him wince slightly. He pulled away his hand and placed it in her back.  
  
"We simply thought you might enjoy a walk, you know to get away from it all." Legolas smiled at Maranwe, who continued to walk. The ground was coated in foliage and small animals busy storing for the winter.  
  
"Get away from all what?" She suddenly stopped, a frown set on her brow. Galadwen, realizing that Legolas was not supposed to know, placed her heel on his toes and pressed down slightly.  
  
"Will you stop doing that!" He moved away from his wife and went to stand beside Maranwe.  
  
"You told him?" She looked at Galadwen hurt that she had betrayed her confidence.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Elladan told me himself, before Galadwen even knew I assure you."  
  
"Oh and I suppose you all had a great laugh over it." She looked at the ground extremely hurt.  
  
"No Maranwe, he simply confided in me as a friend. There was no joke especially not at your expense." Legolas took her hand in his as he spoke to her. His eyes flew to Galadwen's as she nodded behind him, letting him know it was their time to leave. He went to his wife's side and started walking back towards the castle.  
  
"Manke naa lle autien?" Maranwe cried, confused at what was going on.  
  
*Where are you going?*  
  
"Maranwe."  
  
She turned round sharply only to come face to face with Elladan.  
  
"Mani uma lle merna?" *What do you want  
  
She scowled at him before turning back to her Ëfriends" who were now nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle" He smiled at her warmly before moving closer to her.  
  
*My heart sings to see thee*  
  
As he did this, she took a step backwards, her face set in a frown. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Even if his feelings were true, why couldn't he have kept them to himself?  
  
"Maranwe please just hear me out." He took her hand in his. Her first reaction was to pull it away, but as his fingers began to stroke over her soft skin she felt a sudden rush of blood flood her cheeks.  
  
"I cannot help the way I feel for you, it is beyond my control now. I know that it must seem sudden to you, and maybe it is, but I know now, I know that I have always loved you." He paused and looked sadly at her. "I am set to leave these shores, Elrohir and myself. We are to leave for Valinor ere the year has passed."  
  
Maranwe couldn't believe what he was saying, after all this time he was now going to leave.  
  
"Why now? Why tell me this now?"  
  
Elladan looked deep in to her eyes and brought her hand to rest over his heart. Maranwe still could not bring herself to move her hand away. "Because my decision to leave is now yours. I would stay here with you if you would but ask it of me, but If you can not ask it of me, if you can not love me the way that I love you, then I must leave these lands or the shadow of my broken heart shall take me".  
  
Elladan's words touched Maranwe deep inside, frightening her greatly. She could not, would not decide his fate for him. She still didn't even know how she felt for the son of Elrond. All she wanted was for things to go back to the way they were, she did not need this burden he had placed upon her.  
  
She abruptly pulled her hand away from him, hoping that he would not notice the tears that were welling in her eyes, and looked at him with a look of hurt, anger and pride, suddenly remembering all the other maidens he had spoken beautiful words to.  
  
"cormle naa lost" She turned in time to hide the tears that came streaming down her face.  
  
*You heart is empty*  
  
Maranwe walked away from Elladan, leaving him heart broken and defeated. He could do nothing but watch after the woman he loved, with no choice but to let her go and except his eternal heart ache. He wasn't going to give up on her yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen smiled as she watched her husband in secret. Aragorn sat at a desk, cleaning his sword with a piece of red cloth. Her smile left as she thought about his hunting trip, she knew he would not be away for long, but she still missed his warmth at night.  
  
"Iire lle auta?" She stepped in to the room and sat on the desk  
  
*When do you leave*  
  
Aragorn smiled up at his wife and winked at her. "Tomorrow morning, we leave at first light." He did not notice the sorrow in her eyes as he looked back down at Anduril, a smile of love on his face.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Arwen brought her hand to brush over the back of his head.  
  
"Tula rath" She seductively stroked the nape of his neck and spoke in velvet tones.  
  
*Coming to bed?*  
  
"Ale' amin tela sinome"  
  
*After I finish here*  
  
He continued to clean his pride and joy, making sure it look immaculate. Arwen frowned at him in disbelief. If truth be told, she was already slightly angry at him for leaving her to go hunting, and now she felt her anger grew deeper as he preferred to tend his sword rather then his wife.  
  
"Would you two like to be alone?" She stood abruptly, her silken voice now deepened in anger.  
  
Aragorn laughed, which just infuriated her more.  
  
"I am sorry mela nin." He stood and placed Anduril back its sheath and fastened it to his belt. He took his wife in his arms and ran his fingers over her pointed ear, making her instantly shudder.  
  
'Damn him!' She thought as his lips found her neck. She hated how she could never stay angry at him for long.  
  
"When I get back I promise I will make it up to you."  
  
He kissed each side of her neck in turn between words. "Any...way-you- want."  
  
Arwen smiled at all of the ideas now flooding her mind. "Even wear the rang- "  
  
"Any thing but that!" He rested his fore head on hers and they both laughed. Aragorn moved away from her to the door, holding out his hand.  
  
"Tula rath?" He winked, making her smile spread even wider.  
  
*Coming to bed* 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Kayleigh and I are sorry for the face that we haven't updated in so long (It's all Kay's fault…I hope she doesn't read this.) I spent most of Monday writing the rest of the story, 11 chapters in all, I have sent them to Kay and she will add her bits to them and send them back, so at least we are back on track. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter7  
  
  
  
The sun had just risen and the castle was glowing in its wake. Long had the men of the family been planning their hunting trip and longer still had they needed it. A good old-fashioned male bonding experience. At the exact same time, three men were saying goodbye to their wives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn's mouth devoured his wife; her soft cherry lips were warm and intoxicating. He closed his eyes and groaned as she pressed herself against him, finding it harder and harder to leave her. Aragorn pulled his face away and gasped for air. "Arwen if you do not stop then I shall never leave." His mouth was still dangerously close to her own.

  
"Perhaps that is my plan." She smiled wryly up at him through darkened eyes. Her hand reached up to cup his face, gently tracing his lip with her thumb. "I will not receive your kisses for some time, let me make the most of you whilst I still have you." Her voice had changed from being flirty to deadly serious. Aragorn had been away from Arwen a lot longer then this and on more deadly adventures before, but she couldn't help feel the way she always felt when he left. No matter where he was going or for how long, she was always reminded of when he would depart on his errantries, leaving her in Imladris with nothing to do but miss him.  
  
She reached up, tilting her head, and kissed him softly. His arms tightened around her as though he would never let go and her fingers dug in to his shoulders. "Go, away with you." 

She released herself from his grasp and took a step back, Aragorn immediately felt the loss. He instantly made to move towards her and take her in his arms once more but she took another step back, laughing at her husband's actions. "Go!" She smiled and pointed out the door. "Go now before I decide to keep you here."   
She laughed when he feigned a pained look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas dropped to his knees before his wife. He wrapped his arms around her backside and pulled her gently towards him. He lowered his head to kiss his unborn son farewell, his hands sliding up Galadwen's legs. "Take care of your mother now, she is helpless without me."

  
Galadwen laughed and playfully swatted the back of his silver head. "His mother is most capable thank you."  
  
Legolas came to stand before her and took her in his warming arms. "You know how you like to get yourself in to trouble. Always getting lost and such." He kissed her forehead and said, "I should really invest in getting you one of those collars, with the little bell. It'll make you easier to find."

Galadwen blushed and gave him a playful shove, "Stop that! besides-" her voice got a little quieter, "Maranwe already has done so." 

Legolas gave her a disbelieving look and laughed. His smile soon left and was replaced by a pensive look. "But back to your, getting in trouble; I'm beginning to think you get in to trouble on purpose, I think maybe you like me coming to your rescue."

  
Galadwen laughed feigning shock and softly shook her head. "I only do it so that you may play the hero, we all know how much you relish that."  
  
He smiled and ever so softly nuzzled his nose against hers. "Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" His mouth was teasingly close to her own.

  
"I think you will find that it was I who kissed you." She could not help but smile as she saw the love radiate from his eyes. "And as I recall--you turned me down."  
  
Legolas looked down at the floor and shook his head with his own disbelief. "And because of that I lost you. Never again will I be so foolish, never again will I take you for granted."

  
Galadwen rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh come on, don't get sentimental on me now Greenleaf." She smiled at him. "It all worked our for the best, though it was a high price to pay."   
  
Legolas knew that she was thinking of Lothvain, her first husband who had killed himself so that she could be with Legolas. He gently brushed his thumb over her lips before capturing them with a fierce heat. All thoughts left her mind as his tongue melded with hers, her heart beating only for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ithiliwen you are being extremely unreasonable!" Eldarion's voice was raised, so that he could hear himself over her piercing yelling. 

  
"You are telling me that you are still going on this trip, even after what I have just told you?" She paced in front of him and he rolled his eyes. Their relationship had always been fiery, tempestuous at best, but that was just the way they were together.

  
"Ithiliwen, dearest, my father and I have long planed this hunting trip, I can not back out now. I see no reason for me to stay. I will be gone only a few days. You are being unreasonable, just like the last time you were-"

  
"Unreasonable! How dare you call me unreasonable? You are the one who is abandoning his wife in her hour of need."  
  
Eldarion stood from the bed, caring not who could hear him. "You woman, are insane!" He pointed at her, causing her to gasp in shock.

  
"Oh really, well you sir are arrogant, intolerant and infuriating!" She all but screamed the last part.

  
"And you are nothing but a spoiled Princess who is too used to getting her own way." They were in each other's faces, and they were turning red with rage.

  
"Your nothing but a-a-a" She searched for something to insult him with but was cut off by the sudden feel of his lips on hers.  
  
She tried to push him away, but once his tongue eased itself in to her mouth, she closed her eyes and melted against him. Eldarion picked her up effortlessly and placed her on the bed, coming to rest on top of her. He groaned as she grasped his hair, forcing his mouth even harder on to her own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And I put some of those rolls I made yesterday in your pack, incase you want a quick snack or something." Eowyn spoke; looking over all the bags that her husband was to take with him on the trip.

Faramir rolled his eyes, 'Good.' He thought, 'We can use the bread to throw at our prey-and kill them!' 

"Am I forgetting anything else?" Eowyn said, still facing away from her husband.

Faramir walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I believe that is it." he spoke into her hair.

Eowyn smiled and shuddered when she felt his lips on her neck. She forced herself to turn around and face the man she loved. She played with the collar of his shirt, "I hope you have fun hunting. It has been a while since you and the men have had time together."

Faramir leaned in a pressed a kiss to her lips, "I will. And what will you be doing in my absense?"

"Missing you." She spoke with a smile, "And then spending some time with Maranwe. She seems a little off since she returned from Rivendell." She squealed as Faramir suddenly pressed his lips to her own. She sobered dreamily and her felt herself collapse against him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Maranwe had been furious with Galadwen and Legolas for the little stunt they had pulled in the forest. Therefore, when Legolas showed up at her door baring a letter that Elladan sent to him, she all but shut the door on him. "Leave me alone Greenleaf! Don't you have some animals to kill?"

However, the Elven warrior was stronger then her and he had forced his way through her door. "Maranwe will you just take the damn thing."

  
"I will take it! And burn it!" Never before had Legolas seen her so flustered, so angry.  
  
"Galadwen and I are both sorry for the other day, but you needed to hear him out. This letter was sent to me months before Elladan confessed his love to you; it is dated so you can check. I know that if you read it you will see that his love is true." His handsome face frowned for a moment thinking about the Maranwe he had long since known.

  
"That's it isn't it? You are afraid to read this letter because there is a chance that Elladan truly does love you. Then what will you do, you will have to make a choice, you will have to think of your own feelings, and it terrifies you."  
  
Maranwe turned her back to him, not wanting to hear any more of his nonsense. He took a step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maranwe take it from someone who knows: to fear love is to fear life, do not push him away like I did Galadwen. It almost cost me everything, do not make the same mistake that I made."  
Legolas turned to leave, but not before placing the letter underneath Maranwe's pillow, knowing that if she and Elladan were truly meant to be then fate would help her find it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is Elladan?" Aragorn questioned Legolas. The hunting party were already on their way out from the grounds when Aragorn realized his brother in law was not around.  
"He decided not to join us this time, he has things he needs to sort out."  
Aragorn simply looked at his old friend, knowing there was more to Elladan's story then meets the eye. "Legolas, I think you and I are going to have to have a little talk. Now." He said, narrowing his eyes.

  
Legolas nodded, knowing it was useless to try to hide anything from the King; and began quietly to speak.


	8. chapter8

Chapter 8

AN: sorry its been so long. Its all entirely my fault! (and by "my" I mean kayleigh) I have been so freakin busy!! SORRY!

Recap: men just left on hunting trip and Legolas left Elladan's letter under Maranwe's pillow

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The men were all sat around the campfire laughing and telling tales. Ale had been flowing freely these past few hours and the men no longer cared for hunting. The sky was getting dark and their prey were cooking nicely.

  
"All right all right." Aragorn took another swig of his ale and, trying not to laugh, leaned closer in to the circle. The other men followed and copied him, waiting with anticipation for what he would say.  
  
"Arwen likes it when I-" he could barely keep a straight face as he then spoke shyly, "--dress up in my old ranger clothes." His already rosy cheeks flushed more so. Legolas snorted in to his mug, trying not to laugh so hard. All the men roared loudly, clapped their hands, and cheered their King's bedroom antics. Eldarion cringed slightly and tried to shake the thought of his parents "play" from his head.  
  
The only way to do this was to think of his own wife. He laughed as he thought of her, causing the other men to turn on him, waiting for his own admission.  
"Well Ithiliwen likes it when..well...lets just say she is a very dominative woman." 

  
The men laughed even harder and clinked their mugs together. Faramir placed a hand on Eldarion's shoulder, thinking if Eowyn and swaying from all the ale. "Tell me about it!"   
  
Another roar filled the night air and Eldarion's head fell against his father's shoulder as he could no longer sit up. Legolas laughed with them all, being the only Elf there, and decided to join in.

  
"Galadwen really likes it when I-"

  
He was cut of by the fierce scowl he was receiving from Aragorn, like a lion about to attack.

  
Legolas stammered for a moment before managing to cover. "-Leave her alone and let her sleep."  
  
Eldarion sat up again and leaned over to Faramir, nodding to his father. "How does he think she got pregnant in the first place?" Aragorn heard this and turned on his son.

Eldarion thinking that now was as good a time as any stood up, swaying as he went. He took several deep breaths whilst the others looked up at him with anticipation.   
"My wife is knocked up!" He laughed and fell back to the ground with a thud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ithiliwen watched Silmai and her daughter play together; she smiled thinking of the one growing inside of her. She had already told Galadwen, who of course was overjoyed at having someone go through it with her. 

  
She was sat with Luthien and Astald on a blanket, the disappointment on his face was clear. He had desperately wanted to go on this hunting trip but was content enough in Luthien's arms.   
  
"Will you be healed enough for the journey home?" Ithiliwen asked a touch of concern in her voice.

  
"The healer said I should be able to ride." He nodded. 

  
Ithiliwen turned to Luthien. "Where is your mother? I thought we were to eat lunch together."

  
"She is taking a nap, I think it best to leave her." Luthien looked a little coy as she spoke. 

"I do not think she sleeps as well when my father is away."  
  
Ithiliwen noticed that there was something in Astald's eyes, a worry perhaps. She cast it aside; he had always seemed to be worried about something for as long as she had known him. He was extremely quiet in comparison to the other men of the family. Perhaps that was why he and Luthien made such a good couple.   
  
Silmai came running over to her sister and leapt in to her arms. "I made a daisy chain for Maranwe but I can not find her, so you can have it if you want."

  
Luthien laughed and took the flowers, placing them as a crown upon her head.   
"How do I look?" She smiled at her little sister.

  
"Beautiful." Astald's soft voice informed her.  
  
Ithiliwen left them to go and stop her daughter from eating a worm. Once it was just the three of them, Luthien turned to face Astald. "What troubles you?"

  
He smiled at her, wishing he could shake the dream he had had about Arwen. Every so often, he would have flashes of it. Arwen lying on a stone slab, Arwen veiled in black and Arwen ablaze with fire.  
  
He loved Arwen like a mother, and though Luthien had managed to ease his worries a little, he could not help but think on it.  
"I was just thinking, you know how I am." 

She smiled at him and leaned forward to press a kiss to his mouth.

  
Silmai screwed up her face and made a "yucky" sound before standing up. "Must you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maranwe ran a brush through her long hair and tied it loosely back in to a braid. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. What did Elladan possibly see in her? Over-sized green eyes, messy hair, barely any curve to her muscled body. She closed her eyes tightly, reassuring herself that there was nothing wrong with her. She just wished he would go away, she wished that he would take it all back and ask to be her friend once more. Why did he have to ruin everything?  
  
A sound, something between a gull squawking and a dog barking came drifting through her open window. She dropped her brush and walked over to the window to see what in Middle-Earth was dying. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
Elladan was standing beneath her window, his arms stretched out to her filled with flowers. Oh Valar no! He was singing. The sound was almost unbearable, Maranwe was sure she had been told that all Elves had sweet voices.  
  
"She is not fair to outward view  
As many maidens be  
Her loveliness I never knew  
Until she smiled on me  
O then I saw her eye was bright  
A well of love a spring of light."  
  
Elladan knew that his poem was dreadful but at least he had written it himself. He sung with all the feeling he had inside for the stubborn Half-Elf.

  
Maranwe listened to the words and rolled her eyes, she knew him too well, she knew Elrohir to well, she also knew that Elladan had never written poetry in his life, no it was far easier to steal his brother's.  
  
He gazed up at her as he continued to sing with all of his heart.  
  
"There be none of beauty's daughters  
With a magic like thee  
And like music on the waters  
Is they sweet voice to meeeeeEEEEEEE OW!"  
  
Elladan was cut of by the feel of something heavy hitting him on the head. He stumbled backward and fell to the floor, picking up the heavy silver brush. He squinted up at Maranwe in time to see her close the window. She was even harder to woe then he had expected, but he would not give up, she would be his wife wherever she liked it or not!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maranwe closed the window, floods of tears streaking her pale face. She sobbed openly wishing he would just leave her alone and stop playing with her. Why was she crying? Would she cry so if she did not return his affections? Were his affections even real? She felt as though she was slowly going mad and it was all his doing. She needed to tell Arwen, she needed to know if his affections were true.  
  
She walked over to her bed and flung herself down, burying her face in the soft pillow. If only she could stay there forever, in the softness and warmth. She nuzzled in to it further, bringing her hands underneath to clasp it to her face. She pulled up her head from the pillow as she felt an envelope under it. Sitting up she slowly wiped her tears, trying to see the writing through her wet and bleary eyes.  
  
This was certainly Elladan's hand writing, it must be the letter that Legolas was trying to give to her. She thought about going over to the window and tossing it out at him, but something stopped her, something made her open it slowly and pull out the parchment inside. For some reason, and she knew not why, she smelt the paper, perhaps seeing if it smelt like him. Her shaking fingers gently unfolded it and she took several deep breaths before she began to read.  
  
My dear friend Legolas~  
I apologize for this letter straight out, it is not fair of me to burden you with my grief but then nothing about this is fair. It has finally happened, I am in love! You are laughing now I have no doubt, and I blame you not, for long have I had this coming. Perhaps this is my punishment, to love someone the way I made all those maidens love me. It is a cruel thing love and I would not wish it on any. If you have stopped laughing then it is time for you to start again, you see the one whom has captured my heart is the one who has long been nothing but a friend to me all these long years.   
I am in love with Maranwe!  
It feels good to write it, to get it out and share it with someone. Not even Elrohir knows of my love, for I was too shamed in to confessing. My second theory was to write to Estel, but nay that would be true folly. He would speak to my sister and then all would be lost. My blood burns with a fever, a fire that that makes me weak and ache. This must be how a mortal sickness feels. I long for nothing more then to strip naked, jump in to the waterfalls of this place and scream from the top of my lungs. How could this have happened? How could I fall for one I never looked twice at? What is happening to me?  
Oh to kiss her would sooth the fire inside of me, to fell her full lips on mine. I close my eyes and imagine her curves underneath my fingertips. A heavenly pain runs through my body at the thought of holding her so close, feeling her heart beat against my chest.  
I fear her love has made me mad old friend, I no longer think with any rationality. Beautiful maidens walk by, they smile at me and I turn away. I think to myself "what is wrong with you? She is the most beautiful creature you have ever seen" then I think on it and realize that she isn't at all, for she is not Maranwe, and no other could mean anything to me ever again. I would like to rip out my heart for betraying me in such a way, my life was good, my life was fun, now all I know is the agony of loving her, of needing her and wanting her.  
Again, I am sorry to have burdened you with my woes. Alas I must go now, those waterfalls are looking more and more tempting.  
Farewell Legolas of Mirkwood, I pray we meet again before the madness undoes me and I no longer recognize your face.  
~Elladan the love fool.  
  
  
Maranwe's tears fell on the sheet of paper in large drops. She laid it down on her bed and covered her eyes, sobbing harder and harder then ever before. He loved her, he truly loved her.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Once again...completely kayleighs fault for not updated quickly....kayleigh has difficult family life...here is your chapter!  
  
Arwen lay sleeping peacefully, the distant sound of birds aiding her rest. She turned over on to her side, lost in a deep slumber.  
  
Maranwe looked at herself in the full-length mirror, she nodded her approval at her clean breeches and tunic and neat braid. Even as a full- grown woman, she despised dresses and only wore them if the banquet or gathering requested them. And she certaintly wasn't going to wear one for a picnic with her adopted nieces.  
  
She had been afraid long enough, it was time she spoke to Elladan, faced him and told him how she felt. The only problem was that she wasn't sure how she felt. She would tell him that she knew his affections towards her where genuine but she needed some time alone, to think things through. If he truly loved her, which she was now certain he did, then he would understand. She smiled as she thought about him, never had she imagined any could love her in such a way.  
  
"Elladan we have known each other for some time now and I--no that sounds stupid." She practiced what she would say to him, her hands shaking the entire time.  
  
"Elladan-" She stopped and thought about his name, she had never really noticed what a beautiful sound it was, and comfortable it felt upon her lips.  
  
She shook her head, she would think of what to say when she found him. Taking several deep breaths she left her room to go in search of him.  
  
The serving quarters were very comfortable indeed. The room had a nice big fire and the food was almost as fine as the food being served to the royal family themselves.  
  
A young lad, no more then 14, lit the fire carefully as the day grew old and the air began to chill.  
  
"Make sure you light the hearth in the royal chambers. Just light the big one in the living room, that should warm the whole place." The old man handed the young lad a box filled with splints and a lantern burning with oil. The young lad took them and walked from the room, followed by his friend.  
  
"Cor check out the finery." The lad's friend laughed, as he was careful not to get soot on the silk drapes of the royal living room.  
  
"Don't touch ought. Here hold this for us will you." He handed him the lantern and knelt down in front of the hearth. His friend followed him and sat beside him, holding out the lantern for the lad to light his flint on. As the wood began to burn softly, he leant in, blowing at it to stoke it. His friend placed the lantern down in front of the draped window and walked about the room, looking at all the nice things the King and Queen had.  
  
"I didn't tell you did I. I ran in to one of the Princess, don't know which one mind, but boy was she a treat for the eyes."  
  
The lad chuckled and nodded. "So I've heard." He stood up content that the fire would not go out any time soon and walked to the door with his friend. "But she can't have nothing on my Pernulia." He smiled as he thought about his lady love.  
  
"Yeah well according to you, no one can."  
  
They laughed as they walked from the room, completely forgetting about the lantern.  
  
Celebriel looked over at her sister, she had always been closest to Luthien, and now they were going to share their wedding days together. Luthien, Astald, Celebriel and Silmai were sat on the grass of the field, eating cakes and drinking wine.  
  
"It is funny how after a certain age most people stop looking at the stars and see beautiful lights gracing the sky, they just begin to take them for granted." Celebriel was laying on her back with Silmai sitting on her stomach. Celebriel felt fingers begin to tickle her sides gently and she shot up, knocking Silmai to the ground.  
  
Elladan laughed as his niece reacted in the exact same way that Arwen used to.  
  
"Elladan that is not funny." She pushed him away from her as the others laughed and made room for him on the blanket. Luthien leant forward and smiled at him.  
  
"It is nice that you would grace us with your presence. It seems you have not had time for your family since your arrival."  
  
Elladan looked guilty as he took Luthiens' hand. "I know. And I am sorry, I guess I have just had a lot on my mind."  
  
Luthien looked behind her as Maranwe made her way towards them. "Yes, I had noticed." She spoke with a smile.  
  
The fire in the royal sitting room roared fiercely, tiny embers spitting out. The lantern by the drape, which was now extremely over heated, burst, spraying its oil everywhere. The fire instantly latched on to the oil, burning it and spreading out of the hearth. The drape, which was now coated in oil, caught the tiniest ember and went up like a firework. Soon the entire room was ablaze, smoke filled the hot air and only spread as the moments passed.  
  
In her bedroom Arwen slept soundly, the faint sound of birds had been replaced by a soft crackle. She breathed heavily as she fell deeper and deeper in to dreams. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Yay u can guess....kayleigh's fault for not updateing....  
  
"Elladan can I speak with you?" Maranwe's voice was softer then usual as Elladan spun round to look at her. He instantly stood, smiling and walked with her, away from the others.  
  
"I have been wanting you to say that for quite sometime." He laughed, as he noticed how unnerved she seemed. It was unlike her to be quiet. When she lived back in Imladris and still even today, she had been bouncy and loud and talked probably more than seemed necessary. Seeing her shy made elladan smile. It made her look very—cute. Cute, yes that was the word.  
  
Maranwe, once away from the others, turned to face him, her eyes shinning and her lip quivering. "I--I have read the letter that you send to Legolas-- actually I have read it seven times." She stammered. "I believe you now when you say that you-" She didn't know if she could say it. Curses, where was Arwen when she needed help.  
  
"Love you?" He stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his. "With all my heart."  
  
She flushed slightly and looked at the ground. "Elladan I do not know how I feel for you." She looked up to see the hurt in his eyes. "I know what it is you would have me say here, but I know not if I can. That is why I am asking you to leave."  
  
Elladan instantly began to protest but was silenced by the feel of her fingertips on his mouth. A shudder ran through him, this was the first time she had touched him voluntarily, other then to push him away or knee him in the groin.  
  
"You must leave me alone with my thoughts. I need a clear head to make my choice." She spoke to the ground.  
  
Elladan nodded painfully, taking her hand from his mouth and holding it against his chest. "If this is truly your will, then I will honor it." He stepped forward, so that there was no space between their bodies, and leant in cautiously to press a gently kiss to her mouth. And this time—Maranwe didn't move away.  
  
She tensed as soon as she felt his lips touch her own, and she felt a spark set off in the back of her mind. It scared her-yet she could not make her body move away. Or even push him away.  
  
"Fire! Fire!"  
  
The both spun round to see Ithiliwen, Galadwen and the others running away from the castle. Maranwe looked up and sure enough there was a burning orange inside the windows. Galadwen stood next to her uncle and held on to his arm. She looked at where the fire was and suddenly went cold. The blood darining from her pink face as she screamed. "That is my mother and father's chambers! She is inside! She is inside!"  
  
Maranwe instantly felt her protective instincts for Arwen come in as she rushed towards the castle. She vaguely heard Elladan yelling his protests but continued to run. It was only until she felt Ithiliwen grab her arm.  
  
"No Maranwe!" Ithiliwen held her to the spot, refusing to let her go inside.  
  
"Arwen is in there Ithiliwen! I have to save her! She's my best friend!" Maranwe shouted as tears clouded her vision. No one noticed Elladan spring from where he stood until it was too late to stop him. Maranwe spotted through her teary eyes his lithe body run like an animal towards his trapped sister.  
  
"Elladan!" Maranwe screamed after him, wrenching herself from Ithiliwen's' grasp. Tears streaking her pale face, she held on to Galadwen as she slumped to the ground. Tears for Arwen—tears for Elladan---tears for her own confusion. 


	11. Chapter 11

GUESS WHO??

Chapter 11  
  
Eldarion opened his weary eyes and blinked several times as he heard his father moving around their tent. He sat up and focused in on Aragorn. 

"Ada, what's wrong?" He looked worried as he saw his father's panicked eyes.

"I do not know, but something is not right." He spoke hurriedly. "I'm riding back, your mother needs me." Elladan knew better then to question his father's intuition. It had come in handy more than once during his life. He stood up and began to dress, throwing things in to his pack. "Then I'm coming with you."  
  
Maranwe cried openly as she cradled Galadwen close to her, who was too grieved to stand. Elladan had been inside now for ten minutes and there was no sign of either of them. She could hear the weeping of the others girls, especially little Silmai. "Come on Elladan" she thought "don't do this to me, not now. Of all times not now." 

Looking down at Galadwen in her arms she felt a new rush of tears swell in her eyes.  
  
The smoke choked him as he moved through the room, he had his Elvish cloak up over his head, a departing gift from Galadriel as she sailed away to Valinor. The fire was extremely hot and it licked at his legs with a tongue of spikes. The door loamed ahead, would he be strong enough to break it down? He prayed top the Valar that he was. He hoped that the heat had weakened the wood. He moved in front of it and kicked it several times, using all the strength he could muster. He coughed as the smoke filled his lungs and kicked the door once more.  
  
The door swung open, but the sudden rush of new air fed the fire, intensifying it further. There was a loud bang as the window exploded and Elladan ducked quickly inside Arwen's bedroom. She was unconscious on the bed, wherever she was alive of not Elladan did not know, but he knew he had to get her out of here. There was no time to check for a pulse, just to move. He took of his black cloak and placed it over her face, searching in her draws for something to cover the rest of her. He found a long robe a wrapped it round her, picking her up and holding her close to his body. He closed his eyes, took several deep breaths and made a run for it, the fire leaping on to him as he went.  
  
Everyone stopped crying and gasped as the window above them exploded.

"Oh no, Naneth!" Celebriel cried, clutching hold of her little sister tightly. It had now been fifteen minutes, there was no way they would have survived this. Maranwe thought of Aragorn and how he would go on after loosing his wife and one true love. After all, they had been through, it was not fair.

The staff of the castle had already begun to fetch buckets of water, and soon they were venturing inside, to quench the blaze as best they could. The tears were now dry as she heard hooves behind her, making their way towards her. She turned round to see the men returning from their hunting trip. "But you're too late." Maranwe screamed inside her head why could you not have come home earlier.  
  
Aragorn dismounted his horse and instantly began to run towards the castle. "Arwen!"  
Everybody present held on to him, trying to stop him. Maranwe grabbed his arm tightly and spoke harshly to him. "Estel don't!"

When Legolas took Galadwen in his arms with a sigh of relief, she collapsed against him crying out for her mother.  
  
When a figure appeared in the doorway, clouded by smoke, Aragorn and Maranwe ran forward to meet them. Elladan handed Arwen's body to Aragorn who placed her gently down on the grass. He pulled the cloak off her and his tears fell on to her face, cleaning a path from all of the soot. 

"Arwen. Arwen." Aragorn said. "Come back to me love."

After a few moments of agonizing waiting Arwen began to choke and gasp for air, and Aragorn only cried harder, holding her to him. "Thank you Valar." He breathed. "Thank you."

Arwen coughed heavily put managed to wrap her arms around his neck. Instantly everyone had surrounded her and Aragorn barked for them to get back, to give her some room. Someone handed him a glass of water and she gulped it down quickly. When her eyes opened and her breathing eased, a little everyone took a deep sigh of relief.

Maranwe's eyes shot to Elladan as he slumped to the floor with a thud. She ran over to him and dropped to her knees, crying out his name. "No Elladan, please do not do this." She looked at his still face and watched helplessly as he gasped for air. She wept unashamedly as she bent over him, bringing her mouth just above his. "Please you can not do this to me Elladan—do not--because--I love you."  
  
She lowered her head and her lips brushed gently over his, tasting the smoke and the heat. And sharing her first 'real' kiss with him. She gasped when she felt his arms close around her, bringing her body closer to his and forcing her mouth down harder. Elladan refused to let her go and she soon gave in to the magic of his mouth. She moaned aloud as his hands slid over her back, forcing her against his lean body. 'So this is what Arwen had been telling me about for all these years?' she thought.  
  
He finally let her go when his lungs were about to explode from lack of air. He sat up, aided by her and smiled boyishly at the woman he loved. She could not help but smile back at him as he grinned and said, "You love me." Her smile then left as she looked at him with all seriousness. "You had better not break my heart Elladan, or I will break you." "I do not doubt it." He said holding up his hands. "I would not do such a thing, I value my life too much."  
  
He then winced slightly at the pain in his shoulder. "Did you hurt it knocking down the door?" Maranwe asked placing her hand there gently. "No, carrying Arwen. She weighs a ton you know." Maranwe gently slapped him on the thigh and he caught her in his arms again, crushing her against his chest. His mouth melted against hers, as both felt a sudden rush of fire race through their blood. It was then that Maranwe knew she had most definetly made the right decision. From a few feet away Arwen looked over Aragorn's shoulder and saw the events between her brother and closest friend. Though, it shocked her at first to see Maranwe confessing her love for someone, nevertheless her own brother whom Maranwe had grown up around; it seemed right. It made perfect sense for the two of them to be together. A smile spread across Arwen's features as she tapped whispered something in her husbands' ear as he turned to see Maranwe on top of Elladan, their mouths intertwined together. His jaw dropped. Looking quickly from Arwen back to Elladan and Maranwe then back to Arwen who began coughing heavily again. 

When Aragorn gave her a concerned look Arwen whispered in a hoarse voice, "I shall be fine. I am just tired."


End file.
